vaheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Yenom
Yenom (formerly known as Tradearia) is a country on the continent of Erehwon. It shares land borders with New Realand to the northwest and Rotland to the northeast. ' Lieberia' lies predominantly to the west and southwest of Yenom, with Vaheria to the east. The country is bordered by the Bay of Denial to the southeast, and has many ports along this region. Yenom's terrain is mostly one giant flat plain, with few rolling hills. There are some notably steeper hills around the borders of Lieberia and New Realand, in the south and west respectively. The northeast features gradually larger hills, as it lies on the edge of the Vahernian Mountains. The most eastern border with Vaheria is buried within the mountain range. The capital of Yenom is Lucre, however much of the economy and GDP for the country is generated in the coastal city of''' Dinero-Moolah'. The country of Yenom is noted for its rich economy, with seemingly endless resources to trade. It is one of the wealthiest nations in the known world, and also one of the most modest. The government of Yenom invest much money into schooling and infrastructre making Yenom an internationally recognised centre for learning, with excellent transport links to other countries. The people of Yenom speak the language '''Pelf' and use the Yenomian Yen (¥) as currency. King Kashh is their head of state since 18th February 1964. Yenom made headlines in late 2006 when the citizens voted to change the country's name to that of the original native tongue, replacing the Vaherian one used for centuries before. Toponomy Yenom, meaning 'Golden Country' in Pelf, was the original name for this country. It wasn't until 1456 when invaders from''' Orfanistan''' slaughtered many of the native peoples and took possession of whatever loot they could plunder, that the name of the country was changed. Following the re-establishment of the country's trade links with nearby Vaheria, the King of Yenom signed the Treaty of Nom, wherin Vaheria promised to provide military aid if Yenom provided permanent trade with the best quality supplies. It was also a condition of this treaty for the Vaherian government to re-name Yenom something they saw fit. It was at this point on 4th November 1456, when Yenom became known as Tradearia. Yenom made headlines in late 2006 when the citizens voted to change the country's name to that of the original native tongue, replacing the Vaherian one used for centuries before. It is still labelled on some maps incorrectly as Tradearia. History Yenom was settled thousands of years ago by the Yenomians, a race of people related to Dwarves and Gnomes, who were noticeably short and loved collecting shiny things. The tribes of Yenom were among the first to band together and act as one united nation. They roamed the country as nomads living off the corn and potatoes they grew. The tribespeople were vegetarians and, although they used animals for farming and to provide milk and eggs etc. never ate them. Each and every animal was considered sacred, and still are to this day. Yenom has always been a peaceful country and as such has been invaded multiple times. In 1456 when invaders from''' Orfanistan''' slaughtered many of the native peoples and took possession of whatever loot they could plunder, the then King,' Moolah the Great', decided he had had enough. Following the re-establishment of the country's trade links with nearby Vaheria, on 4th November 1456 the King signed the Treaty of Nom, wherin Vaheria promised to provide military support if Yenom provided the best quality supplies. It was also a condition of this treaty for the Vaherian government to re-name Yenom something they saw fit. It was at this point Yenom became known as Tradearia. Shortly after this the peoples of the major cities of Yenom were put to work in the vast underground mines digging for gold. This gold was used to build the walls of the city of Lucre, which are polished every day. The glare from the golden city is enough to blind anyone looking directly at it, thereby preventing an attacking army for besieging the capital. This also lead to the invention of sunglasses for the inhabitans, which soon became fashionable the world over. Since then other cities have sprung up, notably of Emerald, Sapphire and Ruby. Since the signing of the Treaty of Nom the country has faced minor threat to its safety as many other countries have realized it is much more beneficial to trade with Yenom, than to try and invade it. The Treaty of Nom expired on 4th November 1955. Yenom made headlines in late 2006 when the citizens voted to change the country's name to that of the original native tongue, replacing the Vaherian one used for centuries before. Governance Politics Yenom is ruled by King Kashh who governs with the aid of a high council. Each member is also inducted into the Order of the Setting Sun,' '''the rules of which state no one group meeting may be around any table that is not round as nobody is more important than anybody else. The council are seated at a round table each Sunday to discuss any laws, or other politics that must be attended to. Law The people of Yenom are a law-abiding people. Official polls show 87% have yet to break a law. This may be due to the country being so vastly wealthy nobody needs to break the laws. It is illegal to hunt, hurt, main, or kill an animal in Yenom, with the penalty being death by encasement in molten silver. The '''Courtyard of Common Courtesy' is decorated with the few who have broken this rule. The oldest law in Yenom is the 997 Act of Kingliness, which prevents anyone not a man from becoming King. International Relationships Yenom has a special relationship with neighbour Vaheria, and has provided the country with many jewels, spices and silks over the centuries. The sovereign of Vaheria is automatically inducted into the Order of the Setting Sun each time a new monarch is crowned, however none has yet attended a meeting. In return the King of Yenom is inducted into the''' Order of the Star', Vaheria's highest chivalric order. Regions There are only two main regions in Yenom, as it still follow the original tribal system. The trade district, and the residential district. The trade district covers the entire country, and the residential district is limited to each and every person's bed. This shows how much they love their trade, no? Economy & Education The country of Yenom is noted for its rich economy, with seemingly endless resources to trade. Despite the capital being Lucre much of the economy and GDP for the country is generated in the coastal city of' Dinero-Moolah, with Lucre being a more ceremonial seat of government. Yenom is one of the wealthiest nations in the known world, and also one of the most modest. The government of Yenom invest much money into schooling and infrastructre making Yenom an internationally recognised centre for learning, with excellent transport links to other countries. The people of Yenom use the Yenomian Yen (¥) as currency. Yenom's coastline is dotten with thousands of ports, filled with bustling seafarer out to export their wares to foreign countries across the oceans. Towards the '''Central Great Plains of the country are the highest seats of learning. Many of those smart enough to be granted a place at one of the three universities find this name hilariously ironic, as the great plains are low-lying and flat. The three universities of Yenom in order of excellence and esteem are: # The University of Medhue # The University of Valais # The University of Nioc Each is unparalleled in excellence elsewhere in the world, as they pride themselves on their acceptance of students intelligence over financial backing, and refuse to accept just the richest echelon of society. So in short you can't just pay your way into a top university. Provided you aren't already smart enough to pass the thirty-seven and a half entrance exams. Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms